High-density lipoproteins (HDLs) form a range of lipoprotein particles found in normal serum. Mature HDL particles are present in the form of a globular structure containing proteins and lipids. Within the outer layer of these particles are the more polar lipids, phospholipids and free cholesterol, all having charged groups orientated outwards, towards the aqueous environment. The more hydrophobic lipids, such as esterified cholesterol and triglycerides, reside in the core of the particle. Newly formed or nascent HDL particles lack the lipid and are discoidal in shape. Protein components are embedded in the outer layer. The main protein component is apolipoprotein A-I (Apo A-I) with smaller amounts of Apo A-II, Apo A-IV, Apo CIII, Apo D, Apo E and Apo J. Various other proteins reside on the HDL particle, such as lecithin-cholesterol acetyl transferase, PAF acetylhydrolase and paraoxonase. HDLs are characterized by high density (>1.063 g/ml) and small size (Stoke's diameter=5 to 17 nm).
Efforts have been made to develop artificial HDLs that can be infused into the bloodstream of patients to mimic the biological effects of naturally-occurring HDLs. These artificial particles are generally referred to as “reconstituted HDL” (rHDL), or sometimes as HDL mimetics or synthetic HDL particles. The artificial particles contain components of the natural particles, in particular Apo A-I and lipids. For example, WO 2012/000048 describes rHDL comprising Apo A-I, phosphatidylcholine (PC) and a small amount of sodium cholate. WO 2012/109162 describes rHDL comprising Apo A-I, sphingomyelin (SM) and phosphatidylglycerol (e.g. 1,2-dipalmitoyl-sn-glycero-3-[phospho-rac-(1-glycerol)] (DPPG)).
It is convenient for rHDL formulations to be lyophilized (freeze-dried) before use. Lyophilization is a commonly used method for preparing solid protein pharmaceuticals. However, this process generates a variety of freezing and drying stresses, such as concentration of the solubilized protein, formation of ice crystals, pH changes, etc. All of these stresses can denature proteins to various degrees. Thus, stabilizers are often required in a protein formulation to protect protein stability both during freezing and drying processes. In order to maintain the stability of rHDL formulations during lyophilization, stabilizers like sugars and sugar alcohols have been used. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,602 discloses plasma-derived lipoproteins that are stabilized with 10% sucrose or a mixture of 10% sucrose and 5% mannitol. WO 2012/000048 discloses sugar and sugar alcohol stabilizers used at a concentration from about 65 to 85 g/L of rHDL formulation (equivalent to about 6.5 to 8.5% w/w). WO 2012/109162 discloses sucrose and mannitol as stabilizers, used in a mixture at 4% w/w and 2% w/w respectively. An investigation into the manufacturing and shelf stability of rHDL was carried out in Kim et al, Biotechnology and Bioprocess Engineering 16, 785-792 (2011). Here, rHDL with an Apo A-I:soybean PC ratio of 1:150 could not be sufficiently stabilized with 1 or 5% sucrose, whereas 10% sucrose was described as optimal.
The rHDL formulations of these documents are intended for infusion therapy, but high sugar concentrations in infusion products may cause or exacerbate renal problems. This is a particular problem in the target patient population for rHDL, because these patients are often renally impaired.
Therefore, an object of the present invention was to provide alternative or improved rHDL formulations compared to these previous formulations. In particular, the inventors sought stable rHDL formulations with reduced renal toxicity.
This problem is solved by the formulation according to claim 1. Further preferred embodiments are defined in the dependent claims.
Surprisingly, it has been found that the rHDL formulation of claim 1 shows good long-term stability. By containing less lyophilization stabilizer than previous formulations, the formulation also presents less risk of renal toxicity. The low lyophilization stabilizer concentration may also allow the rHDL to perform better in functional assays of rHDL function. The inventors have also found that amino acids, particularly proline, are useful lyophilization stabilizers for rHDL formulations.